


Thank You Subconscious

by Zzzzz_17z



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Spencer - Freeform, Stomach Bulge, Unus Annus, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzz_17z/pseuds/Zzzzz_17z
Summary: Ethan couldn’t believe this was happening. He blamed these thoughts on buried emotions from years ago when he met Mark – his then idol and now closest friend. So close in fact, that they started a channel together. A channel that gave way to some very entertaining situations.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	Thank You Subconscious

Ethan couldn’t believe this was happening. He blamed these thoughts on buried emotions from years ago when he met Mark – his then idol and now closest friend. So close in fact, that they started a channel together. A channel that gave way to some very entertaining situations. 

Ethan told himself that these thoughts were normal. Seeing someone who you idolized in the past, who is undeniably attractive almost every day, filming together, eating together, literally seeing one another naked for videos and more. Hell, they even had keys to each other’s houses because they filmed and hung out so often together.

This had been happening for months and its now all coming to one big head.

It started out semi-innocent, small dreams or intrusive thoughts of how his hands would feel in Mark’s larger ones. How it would feel to be held my Mark at the end of a long day of filming when they were both too tired to do anything else except sleep wrapped comfortably in each other’s arms. How it would feel to walk the dogs together on a sunny afternoon, holding hands and kissing in the sunlight while the Spencer and Cheeka ran and played together in the grass, chasing after tennis balls and fighting over sticks.

These dreams and thoughts became slowly more detailed and, let’s say…interesting, as time went on.

The once soft touch and dopey eyed fantasies became slightly darker. Now featuring Mark’s low, gravelly voice running through his brain just before climax, shocking Ethan so badly he began having to take many cold showers in the very early morning, resulting in the near development blue balls from it – telling himself it was wrong to masturbate to a close friend. That’s all they were. Friends. And Ethan couldn’t be happier, he didn’t need or want anything more… right?  
\-----------  
Apparently not, as his dreams got darker still. Now resulting in sticky sweatpants upon waking up and swearing he could feel Mark’s hard cock almost moving inside him and feeling Mark’s breath next to his ear as he groaned profanities and lustful words into Ethan’s ear.

Then came the close calls – Mark had opened the door to Ethan’s house just minutes after Ethan had woken up hot and sweaty for the third time that week, moaning Mark’s name, dreaming of writhing beneath the larger man, messing up the sheets, waking with a start just before he came, hard and aching, the front of his briefs and sweat pants soaked in precum. His cock an angry red and the head beginning to turn purple with the denial of orgasm. Ethan had refused to jerk off to Mark no matter how much his body craved it. Well – until he couldn’t take it anymore, which leaves us here. 

With Ethan twisted up in his sheets, panting, and too turned on to deny his body the pleasure it craved anymore. He’d finally convinced himself that maybe, just maybe, if he gave in just once, he could get over this stupid school-girl fascination he seemed to have with Mark.

Just once and then he could go back to normal and stop being so enraptured by everything Mark did and being so hyperaware of every little thing he did and said around Mark.

Just this once and then he could stop noticing how nice Mark’s hair looked when it was wet, curly with chocolate rivets framing his strong features, how lovely Mark’s cologne smelled when they sat next to one another, how Mark’s eyes lit up when they joked and laughed together.  
\-----------  
Turns out, just once can make things a whole lot harder, literally.

“Just this once” was the most intense and breathtaking orgasm he had ever experienced. The pleasure almost overwhelming him as he swore he could hear Mark growling out that he was a good boy as they both came together. After he somewhat shamefully took a shower to clean off the lube and cum from his body he began to think that his feelings toward Mark were more than just lust and a skin-deep celebrity crush.

These thoughts really solidified themselves for him when they were shooting the first sauna video. Ethan had – unbeknownst to the two of them at the time – mistakenly chosen beer for his liquid of choice and Mark was kind enough to let Ethan borrow a shirt and shorts after Ethan had taken a shower as the get rid of the warm beer smell that clung to his skin.

While in the shower Ethan tried to calm himself down as he used Mark’s soap, shampoo and conditioner. Forcing himself to keep a tight leash on his mind to keep it from wondering too far about things that Mark had potentially done in the very shower Ethan was now using.

Once out of the shower, his attempt seemed futile as he spent the rest of the shoot half hard anyway due to the fact that he now smelled like Mark and that he was now wearing Mark’s clothing that – luckily – hung off of his smaller frame hiding his semi hard cock from the cameras and others in the room.  
\-----------  
Things really came to a head one night however when time had gotten away from the two of them as they were filming – it usually did when Evan was busy, leaving just the two of them to joke and laugh until their stomachs cramped and tears leaked from their eyes with no one to keep them focused.

It had gotten to be around midnight and usually this would be no problem, however they had filmed six videos that day, starting at 7 o’clock in the morning and as the jovial mood of recording slowly mellowed out into a more relaxed and chill one, they both decided that it was best for Ethan to stay at Mark’s for the night. Unfortunately, for Ethan and his runaway thoughts, they had to share a bed as Chica had gotten sick on the guest bed the night before and Mark had been too busy and too tired to remake the bed in the night after throwing the soiled sheets in the wash and making sure Chica was okay.  
\-----------  
“Oh my god!” Ethan chocked out through poorly stifled giggles that quickly evolved into loud laughter that bounced off of the walls of Mark’s house. “Are you okay?” The kind words Ethan had directed at Mark, who had just fallen onto the slippery floor that was covered in lube and oil from the last video of the day, seemed a little less kind when coupled with Ethan’s full body laughter. Clean up proved to be just as amusing as the video itself.

“I’m fine.” Mark groaned out, obviously in a bit of pain from his elbows colliding with the hardwood floor of his kitchen.

Once everything was clean at last and the washer started, Mark glanced at the time, noticing Ethan yawning more frequently as the cleaning up had come to an end.  
“Hey man, it’s past midnight. Maybe you should stay here for the night. Don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel or anything.”

Ethan’s sleep clouded brain mumbled out his agreement without his permission as only after he had agreed, did he remember that he would have to share a bed with Mark as Mark had told Ethan about Chica being sick in the night over breakfast that morning.

Too late to back out now, Ethan schooled his expression and followed Mark upstairs, gratefully taking the sweats and t-shirt from him and padding down the hall to the guest shower as Mark showered in his own master bathroom.

Turns out, having gay panic about your best friend and overthinking about what will happen if his imagination decided to run wild while he’s surrounded by Mark’s scent tonight, wearing his clothes, tangling himself in his sheets and worst of all, being right next to the man himself, proves for a damn quick shower. So quick, in fact, that Mark is still in the shower when Ethan gets back into Mark’s room and settles down on the bed.

Ethan hears the water come to a stop after a few minutes of scrolling on Instagram, looking at some Unus Annus edits.

Something his panicked brain failed to notice was that because Mark showered in his own room, he didn’t take any clothes into the bathroom with him. Meaning that when Mark exited the steamy bathroom, Ethan’s brain nearly short-circuited.

Those curls he loved so much were even more prominent straight out of the shower and the gray towel Mark had on was hanging deliciously low, showing off his sculpted abs and hard V-line along with his muscular arms, slightly shiny from the water droplets still clinging to tanned skin from the shower – all of the recent working out Mark had been doing was proving to be very trying of Ethan’s self-control.  
“What is it, dude?” Mark asked with a slight chuckle. “You’re staring at me.” He spoke again, shaking Ethan out of his dazed state.

“Nothin’, man. Just tired. Hurry up and get dressed, I want to go to sleep!” Ethan teased, hoping to alleviate any suspicion Mark had.

“If you say so.” Mark replied, gathering his clothes and going back into the bathroom to get dressed for bed. Ethan took some calming breaths as soon as the bathroom door closed behind Mark.

He was not going to have a wet dream about Mark right next to him. Ethan only hoped his brain would listen to him tonight.  
\-----------  
Turns out, his brain did listen to him, which was good news, until his brain stopped listening to him.

He was woken up just a few hours after they had fallen asleep, Mark’s alarm clock reading 4:17 a.m. in glowing blue numbers, entirely too bright for Ethan’s tired eyes. Well, they were tired until he realized what had woken him up in the first place.

He was woken up by Mark moving. However, Mark wasn’t getting out of bed to use the bathroom or anything. No, he was rubbing his hard cock on Ethan’s leg.

If he thought that Mark was big soft when he had seen him naked from when they painted each other naked for a couple of videos a while back, that didn’t hold a candle to how big he was hard. If Ethan had to guess, he’d say Mark was at least 8 inches if not 9 when he was hard.

This is where Ethan’s brain started to throw reasoning out the window. Ethan had started to get hard as soon as he realized the kind of dream Mark was having and was in the middle of desperately trying to will away an erection when Mark said something in his sleep that made Ethan stop dead in his tracks.

“Ethan” Mark moaned out in his slumber.

Ethan couldn’t believe his ears, until it happened again, coupled with mark shifting, only to grab the globes of Ethan’s ass in his large hands. Ethan was now at full mast with nowhere to run as Mark started to wake up.

Ethan quickly squeezed his eyes shut praying he was convincing enough.

As Mark woke up, his rutting started to slow. “Shit. Again? Seriously? Oh my God… Ethan?” Mark’s voice tapered to a whisper near the end of his sentence along with his hands slowly releasing Ethan’s ass and trying to angle his hips away from Ethan’s in order to attempt to save his dignity if the younger man was awake.

“…Yeah.” Ethan whispered timidly.

“How…um, how long have you been awake?” Mark stammered.

“..few minutes.” Ethan said. “What were you dreaming about?” He asked dumbly.

Mark hesitated, not knowing what to say. “…can’t remember. Why? Did I say something?” Mark asked, fearing the worst.

“..just my name.” Ethan said in a small voice. “Oh my God. Ethan, I am so sorry I – ” Mark was cut off by Ethan. “I never said I was upset by it, quite the opposite, actually.” Ethan said, shyly shifting his hips so they were flush with Mark’s again.

“Oh.” Mark breathed out with a poorly suppressed moan.

Ethan timidly tilted his head up, slowly joining their lips, giving Mark time to back away.

As they kissed, their eyes closed and when Mark was about to swipe his tongue across the seam of Ethan’s plush lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss, he pulled back.

“Are you sure?” Mark asked, the quiver in his voice giving away his anxieties.

“Absolutely.” Ethan replied, both of them surging forward, eager to continue once the word cleared Ethan’s lips.

Mark slipped his tongue into Ethan’s mouth, quickly dominating the smaller man. Ethan moaned into the kiss, rapidly becoming addicted to the scratch of Mark’s facial hair against his own clean shaven face.

Ethan slid his hands under Mark’s shirt, hands coming to rest on Mark’s sculpted pecks as Mark dipped his fingers into Ethan’s waistband, silently asking to take them off, along with Ethan’s underwear. Ethan quickly took the hint, pulling away from Mark just long enough to pull all of his clothes off, Mark doing the same, they were too desperate for slow and sensual – they could worry about that later.

They briefly allowed themselves to marvel at the others naked form as if it were the first time they’d ever seen one another’s skin. Granted they’d seen each other naked before but the intimacy of the atmosphere in the room allowed them to be in awe.

Mark reached down to pump their hard cocks together in one large, calloused hand while the other reached for the lube in his bedside drawer. Ethan moaned as he felt Mark’s dick against his, months of dreams didn’t even come close to the real thing.

Ethan had been so caught up in the fact that he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long, he didn’t process the clicking of the lube cap until he felt a slick, cool finger massaging gently at his hole.

He moaned again and it was matched with one from Mark when he pushed back onto the finger.

“More.” Ethan gasped, and Mark was eager to please as Ethan felt a second finger start to slip in. He was starting to feel the stretch now as Mark began scissoring him open. Mark’s fingers where much larger than his own.

After a few minutes, Ethan was ready for another finger and jolted when the three fingers brushed against his prostate. He cracked his eyes open to see Mark’s handsome features twisted up into a pleased grin. Hand still working their cocks to take away some of the discomfort of the stretch.

“Mark, please, I’m ready!” Ethan said as Mark’s fingers were now almost constantly putting pressure on his prostate. He nearly whined at the loss when Mark groaned at Ethan’s desperation and pulled his fingers out.

“You sure you’re ready?” Mark asked one last time as he lined himself up, having to force himself to not just push into the tight heat of Ethan’s ass right then and there as the head came into contact with Ethan’s hole.

“Yes! Please!” Ethan nearly shouted.

They both moaned as Mark pushed his cock into Ethan. Mark groaning as the tight heat engulfed his dick and Ethan moaning at the feeling of being stretched so wide and being so full of Mark’s cock.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Ethan gave a small, trembling bounce, moaning as he slipped back down onto Mark’s lap, once again sheathing Mark’s cock inside him. After a few more small bounces, he started to gradually go bigger and bigger, moaning each time Mark thrusted up, hitting his prostate from the angle that his cock was at.

Ethan’s lithe form from years of gymnastics showing off the bulge of Mark’s cock from the outside of his body, causing them to both groan in unison as Ethan rubbed, and experimentally, pushed on the bulge sending pleasure shooting through both of their veins.

“Oh, fuck! Do it again!” Mark forced out around a groan into Ethan’s neck. The tingle left behind from Mark’s scruff only serving the enhance the intimacy of the situation they’ve found themselves in.

As they built a rhythm, Ethan stabilized himself by placing one hand on Mark’s tanned chest, the other still massaging and pushing on his bulging stomach while Mark gripped Ethan’s hips so tight, Ethan hopped there would be bruises to match the hickies Mark was sucking into his neck and chest.

After a while, their hips started to faulter, the pleasure becoming too much, their moans only increasing in volume as Mark gripped Ethan, beginning to jerk him off to the rhythm of their hips, trying to warn Ethan through labored breath, “Ethan! I’m about to – ”

Ethan moaned out Mark’s name in response, quickly reaching his breaking point from the combined pleasure of Mark’s cock and hand working in tandem as he felt Mark begin to fill him up, he came hard across Mark’s chest. Collapsing into Mark’s embrace when they were both spent, Mark carefully pulling out of Ethan and hugging the smaller man tightly to his chest, burying his nose in Ethan’s hair that was slightly damp from sweat that came with the exertion of sex.  
\-----------  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Mark muttered, still slightly breathless, into Ethan’s hair after a while of trying to catch their breaths.

“Oh really, how long?” Ethan asked, sleep momentarily forgotten as his interest was now piqued at the post-coital confession.

“Months.” Mark said, “Ever since the cryo-therapy video with Alex.” The statement uttered with slight embarrassment as Mark didn’t want to admit that he had gotten jealous of Ethan’s reaction to Alex’s muscles as Alex had flexed for the camera. Feelings he didn’t know he had surfacing all because of a little jealousy seemed childish to him.

“That long, huh? The great Markiplier has liked little old me for over seven months and didn’t say a thing.” Ethan joked, earning back a slight squeeze to their entangled hands and a light chuckle from Mark.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark said, the lighthearted mood seemed to dip when Mark suddenly tensed.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked, slightly afraid that Mark now regretted what they had done.

“Nothing, I just don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I really like you, Ethan.”

Mark’s voice was twinged with fear as he said that. Ethan couldn’t help but chuckle, unintentionally making Mark even more afraid. This becoming apparent to Ethan as Mark suddenly loosened his grip on the smaller man.

“No, no! I’m laughing because that’s what I want to. I was worried you regretted this.” Ethan rushed out, hoping to sooth Mark’s worries. It seemed to work as he again found himself in a tight embrace, settling his head back down onto Mark’s broad chest.

“Okay, good.” Was the last thing Ethan heard as he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his forehead, while he slipped into the unconscious bliss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of a cliche thing to say but this is my very first fic so please be kind, also constructive critisism is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
